Charmed: The Next Generation
by countryheart
Summary: It's been 15 years since the sisters beat the Ultimate Power. Their duty to protect the innocent have been passed onto their children. They have to lead a life balancing magic, school, love, and trying to have a semi normal life. Some characters are different or play a different role than in the tv show. Bad summary but please read and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Characters and Powers

AN: Leo's stages in the show are the same in this story the difference is that Chris is not there son and they have a second daughter.

Piper/Leo's Children

(19) Wyatt Halliwell-Twice Blessed-Whitelighter/Witch: Basic Powers, orbing, remote orbing, telekinetic orbing, telekinesis, shield, omniligualism, projection, healing, literary manipulation, photokinesis, sensing, high resistance, immunity to power channeling, shares a telepathic connection with his sisters, owner of Excalibur.

(18) Melinda Halliwell-Witch/Elder: Basic Powers, orbing, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, electrokinesis, shield, healing, projection, sensing, molecular immobilization (freezing), molecular combustion, empathy, telekinesis, omniligualism, high resistance, telepathic connection with siblings, immunity to power channeling.

(16) Patience Halliwell-Witch: Basic Powers, premonition, levitation, high resistance, telekinesis, astral projection, projection, thermokinesis, power channeling, telepathic connection with siblings.

Phoebe/Coop's Children

(18) Kailey Valentine-Cupid/Witch: Basic Powers, beaming, remote beaming, high resistance, sensing, projection, hologram, time travel, suggestion (influence of thoughts), body insertion.

(16) Prudence Johnna (P.J) Valentine (Ladybug)-Cupid/Witch: Basic Powers, beaming, remote beaming, high resistance, sensing, premonition, astral projection, projection, telepathic connection with sisters.

(15) Parker Valentine-Cupid/Witch: Basic Powers, high resistance, hologram, projection, telepathic connection with sisters, sensing, levitation.

Paige/Henry's Children

(18)Henry Mitchell Jr. (H.J)-Whitelighter/Witch: Basic Powers, cryokinesis (control of cold and ice), orbing, telekinetic orbing, remote orbing, healing, high resistance, telepathic connection with sisters, projection, telekinesis.

(15) Tamora Mitchell-Witch/Whitelighter: Basic Power, molecular acceleration (melting or burning), orbing, high resistance, healing, telekinetic orbing, thermokinesis, telepathic connection with siblings.

(16) Kat Mitchell-Basic Powers, molecular deceleration, orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, high resistance, photokinesis, telepathic connection with siblings.

Other Characters

Chris Perry-Whitelighter of the Halliwell family, all whitelighter powers, best friends with Wyatt.

(18) Bianca Phoenix-human-Melinda, Kailey, and H.J's best friend, Wyatt's girlfriend, knows about magic.

(18) Hailey Williams-human-Melinda and Kailey's other best friend, H.J's girlfriend, knows about magic.

(19) Logan Kane-human-Wyatt's other best friend, Kailey's boyfriend, knows about magic.

It has been 15 years since the Charmed One have defeated the Ultimate Power and now it is their children's turn to protect innocents from evil. It was a normal morning at the Halliwell manor. Piper was trying to wake up her kids for school while getting ready to go to the restaurant before she had to go to club.

"Wyatt it's time to get up and get ready for school," Piper yelled through the door.

"Five more minutes," he replied.

"No now. Don't make me come in there mister," she told him.

"I'm up I'm up," he groaned.

"You have one hour before you guys are walking out the door," she said while walking down the hallway to Melinda's room.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Attitude mister."

"Sorry mom," she heard as she got to Melinda's door.

When she got there she knocked on the door and yelled, "Mel time to get up." She waited a minute and got no response so she yelled again, "Mel get up or you're going to be late." Still she got no response, "Not this again," she said to herself as she opened the door. When she went in the door she saw Melinda still sleeping. She walked up to her, shook her, and once again she yelled, "Melinda get up now." All she got was a groan. "Melinda Prudence Halliwell get your ass up now!" Finally she started waking up.

"Ok mom I'm up no need to yell," Melinda replied groggily.

"Good. And don't you even think about going back to sleep," she said as she walked out the door towards Patience's room. She knocked on the door and yelled, "Patience time to get ready for school."

"I'm getting ready," Patience replied.

"When you guys are ready breakfast will be on the table," she yelled to the kids going towards the kitchen. She started making breakfast for the whole family and when she was finished the family started showing up slowly. First Henry Jr. orbs in shortly followed by Tamora, Kat, and Paige who had Henry.

"Good morning Aunt Pipe. Are the girls still getting ready?" H.J asked.

"I'm ready but Melinda is still getting ready like always," Patience answered coming down the steps, "but if you call Chris down for breakfast I bet you she will be ready faster. You know what I think you should call him down every morning and have him wake her up it would probably be easier," she said making everyone laugh.

"That's a great plan, but she will probably think she's dreaming the whole time," H.J responded, "I'll go rush her down here." He ran up the steps towards her room and knocked on her door. "Mel are you almost ready?" he called through the door.

"I just got out of the shower. I'm trying to find something to wear, and then I have to do my hair and make-up. I'd go faster if people weren't so pushy, damn," she said aggravated.

"Sorry I just thought you would want to be ready before Chris got here," he told her trying not to laugh.

"Wait what? What are you talking about? What do you mean before Chris gets here?" she asked starting to get freaked out a little bit.

"You know that our moms and Paige always make sure that Chris comes down here for breakfast. He is practically a part of the family," he answered.

"He's not here yet is he?"

"Probably. Aunt Pipe called him when I came up here."

"No. Please tell me you're lying," she told him worriedly.

"Nope, see. Chris," he called.

"Hey man. Let me guess. Melinda?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll go downstairs cause I know you got this," H.J laughed.

"Mel," Chris called, "breakfast is done. If you want to eat before you go to school you need to come out."

"I'm almost done. Can you just go downstairs until I'm finished please?" she asked nervously.

"Alright, but you better hurry cause I want to see you before you guys have to go to school."

"Promise, I'll be down in 5 minutes tops."

"Ok I'm going, I'm going," he laughed as he walked down the stairs. When he got down stairs and told them, "She will be down in about 5 minutes."

Wyatt walked up to him and gave him a manly then patted him on the back while saying, "Hey dude. You are a miracle worker. You know that? We would be so late if it weren't for you." They both laughed at that.

"Not really. The only reason he can get her to do what he says is because she…" Tamora began to say before Kailey and H.J elbowed her, "OW! What was that for?" she asked. They didn't say anything they just gave her a look.

"Because she what?" Wyatt asked giving them a look that he thought would make them tell him.

"Nothing," they said at the same time, "she doesn't know what she is talking about. He is just a as you put it 'miracle worker'." Wyatt went to push the issue until Mel came running down the stairs yelling, "I'm ready!"

"It's about time," everyone said together which made everyone laugh.

"Hey I'm not that bad. And I don't take that long," she told them.

"Uh, yes you are that bad. And yes you do take that long," Patience laughed.

"Oh shut up," Mel told her laughing.

"Ok enough. Everybody sit down and eat. You have 10 minutes till you guys are walking out the door," Phoebe told them. This said they all sat down and enjoyed a family breakfast with everyone. Ten minutes later they were done eating and ready to leave.

"Kids it's time to go. You're going to be late," Paige said trying to get the kids out of the house, but they were too busy talking to hear her.

"HEY!" Piper yelled over everyone. After the finally stopped talking she said, "Everyone out now. Go, go. Shoo. School now."

"Love you too mom," Melinda said sarcastically.

"Good bye," she said kissing Patience on the cheek and hugging her, "see you after school," she continued kissing Wyatt on the cheek and hugging him, "I Love You all," she said kissing Melinda on the cheek and hugging her, "now leave," she laughed finishing.

"Ok mom we get it," Wyatt laughed grabbing his book bag, "Love you too. Love you guys," he called the aunts, "Bye dad, Uncle Henry, and Uncle Coop."

"Who's driving?" H.J asked.

"Me," Wyatt, Melinda, and Patience said.

"I'm riding with Mel," H.J and Kailey said.

"Of course," Patience laughed, "Ok Prue and Parker ride with me. Tamora and Kat you're with Wyatt," she said as the headed out the door.

"Bye," Mel told Chris giving him a hug before leaving, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Chris told her hugging her back. Wyatt walked up to him and he gave him a manly handshake. "See ya dude."

"See ya," Wyatt replied.

They walked to their respective cars. Patience's silver 2010 Buick Lacrosse, Wyatt's black 2012 Mustang GT, and Melinda's red 2012 Ferrari 458 Spider. They headed off to school where they would meet up with Bianca, Hailey, and Logan. When they pulled into their normal parking spots there they were waiting for the family. When they got out Hailey and Bianca ran up to Wyatt and H.J while Kailey ran up to Logan. "Hey baby," H.J said to Hailey.

"Hey," she replied then she leaned up to give him a kiss. At the same time the other two couples were doing the same thing.

"Hmm," Melinda cleared her throat after a couple minutes.

"Sorry," Bianca said coming up to give her a hug.

"Can we head to class now? I know you guys are all kissy, kissy and best friends and all but you see each other almost every day and if not you at least talk on the phone. You may want to stand her all day and talk but some of us want to get to class today and maybe not get in trouble," Patience said a little irritated.

"Yeah," the younger four agreed.

"You know you don't have to wait for us," Wyatt told them.

"You guys are all goody-goody two shoes you know that," Melinda joked.

"Are not," Kat pouted.

"You so are," H.J responded, "now let's go before we're late since you all are so worried," he laughed. They walked into the school where they split into two groups. Patience, Prue, Parker, Tamora, and Kat went towards the freshman/sophomore hallway, and Wyatt, Melinda, H.J, Kailey, Bianca, Hailey, and Logan went towards the Junior/Senior hallway. They went to their lockers and towards their first class. The first half of the day went by slowly. They met up again at their usual table for lunch.

"So there is a party tonight and we are soooooo going," Melinda told them excitedly.

"Of course we are. When have we ever missed one?" Kailey asked.

"When the blabby mouthed kids told our mothers," H.J answered.

"Well that's why we aren't going to tell them," Melinda said, "and even if they did find out we would just have to sneak out or lie about where we are going, which is what we do even if they don't tell, but that's beside the point."

"Don't worry we're going no matter what," Wyatt told them.

"Going where?" Prue asked as the youngest five came walking up.

"Going to Bianca's to do a class project," Logan answered.

"Really?" Patience asked, "Why do I not believe you?"

"Why would we lie to about studying?" Kailey asked.

"Because that's your excuse every time you want to go to a party," Kat said.

"No we don't. We say we're going out. And why would we say we were going to someone's house when we know that mom will call their parents to see if we are there. We aren't stupid," Melinda told them.

"Oh yeah, good point," Tamora said. The rest of the day went by uneventful. When they got to the manor the younger ones went to Patience's room to hang out while the older ones started to pack their bags to stay "Bianca's and Logan's" houses. When they finished they went downstairs where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were.

"Hey mom," they all said.

"Hey," they said back to the kids.

"We were wondering if we could stay at Bianca's house tonight," Kailey asked.

"All of you?" Piper asked.

"No just the girls. Wyatt and I were going to go to Logan's," H.J said.

"Were you guys going to stay there all night or were you planning to go somewhere at some point?" Paige asked suspiciously.

"Well we are probably going to go out somewhere and hang out with the guys and do something," Melinda said half-truthful. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked at each other then looked back at the kids.

"Alright you can go," Phoebe started. The kids started getting excited.

"BUT you better not do anything to get into trouble," Piper continued.

"If you get into any trouble then you will all be ground for a very long time. Do you understand?" Paige finished.

"Yes mom," they all told their moms.

"Ok. And if we call you to come home due to demons or any other reason you better be home," Piper said.

"Of course," Wyatt said.

"Ok we will see you when you guys get home. I love you guys," Paige said.

"Love you too," the kids said in unison. With that they grabbed their stuff and headed to Logan's to get ready and get Logan, Hailey, and Bianca. Logan's parents were gone for the weekend so they don't have to worry about sneaking out or anything. When they got there they grabbed their stuff and got ready for the party. About two hours later they were ready and walking out the door to the taxi they called (they didn't want to leave their cars there if they got drunk, plus they can orb home if they want). They rode to the party and as soon as they got of the car all eyes were on them just like at school. For the girls every guy wanted them and every girl wanted to be them. For the guys every girl wanted them and every guy wanted to be them. There were looks of lust, want, jealousy, hate, and envy towards them.

When they finally got inside they went to go get some drinks and the girls went to dance while the guys just sat back and watched. After a while they went back to talk to the guys. When _Tonight _by Enrique Iglesias started to play the girls went out and started dancing again. After a minute the guys went and started dancing with their boyfriends. The quarterback of the football team, Emmett, came up behind Melinda, put his arms around her waist, and started dancing with her. When the song was over the girls went back to their spot in the room while the guys went to get more drinks for everyone.

A few hours later they were all really drunk. The girls were dancing again when Emmett came up behind Melinda again and pulled her back to him. For a minute he just danced with her then put his lips to her ear and said, "It's loud in here. Do you wanna go somewhere a little quieter?"

"And what exactly do you plan on us doing there?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Anything you want," he answered.

"Ok, but just so you know I'm not having sex with you," she told him seriously.

"I will not make you do anything you won't like," he said with a hidden meaning behind it. He led her away from everybody up to his room. He opened the door and led her in then locked it behind them. He turned and started to kiss her, which she had no problem with. He walked her to the bed and they sat down and started making-out. After a few minutes he pulled back and asked her, "Just out of curiosity how far have you gone with a guy?"

"I've fooled around with them, but that's as far as I'll go," she answered him pulling his lips back to hers. He laid her back and continued they continued to make-out. As they were making out he slipped his hand under her shirt and ran circles on her stomach. Eventually he started slowly moving his hand up till he ran into her bra. He slid his hand underneath it to play with her boob. He started sliding his other hand up her leg under her skirt. She was fine with this because she has done it before. He pulled her underwear off and slid his fingers into her folds. He started off slow but worked up to a much faster pace. She slid her hand into his pants and started stroking him.

After a minute he pulled far enough away to take off his pants and boxers. Thinking he was just giving her better access she didn't say anything. She's aloud guys to see her naked and be naked with her. She would allow both of them to have their fun with each other just as long as it didn't go all the way, which no guy has ever had a problem with. He started kissing her again for a minute before he pulled away long enough to take her shirt of. After he through that to the ground he unsnapped her bra, and through that in their pile of clothes. He lent down and put her nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"You're ok with doing this without doing the actual sex part, right?" she asked checking again to make sure before going further and stopping him, making him think she's a tease. Cause she wasn't she told him what she would and wouldn't do long before they even started.

"Of course, because I will still be getting what I want," he answered putting her nipple back in his mouth. A few minutes later he slowly went back up to kiss her some more trying to distract her. She moved her hands into his hair pulling his face closer. While she was distracted he carefully grabbed himself so she wouldn't notice then lined himself up, but she noticed before he got the chance to do anything else.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I'm giving you what you will like," he told her.

"I don't think so. I told you I wasn't doing this. Now get off now. I'm leaving," she told him. But he grabbed her arms pinned them above her head with one hand and went to line himself up again.

He paused long enough to say, "I don't think so. You are going to lay there and let me finish. And you will enjoy yourself. Do you understand me?"

"I don't think so jackass," she spit in his face.

"You bitch," he said as he went to slam into her, but before he got the chance to, she froze him. She pushed him off her, grabbed her clothes, and got dressed. She stood there for a second deciding how to handle the situation, but she decided just to leave him like that.

She went downstairs to find Hailey and H.J to tell them she was leaving. She finally found them and went up to them. "Hey I'm going to go ahead and leave. You guys can stay if you want. I was just letting you know so you don't get worried."

"Ok. We were just going to stay another hour tops then head out," H.J said.

"Do you mind if I go to your house?" Mel asked Hailey.

"Yea that's fine. The guest room is all yours. Here are the keys," she said digging in purse to get them.

"Thanks. And I don't need the key," she said. At Hailey's confused look she leaned in and whispered, "I can orb remember?"

"Sorry I'm a little drunk so I can't think straight at the moment," Hailey responded.

"Completely understandable," H.J told her.

"Ok, I'm leaving. Continue having fun, I will see you later tonight or in the morning," Melinda said kissing H.J's cheek and hugging him then doing to the same to Hailey. "Be careful, have fun and I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye," they said in unison.

"Oh and Mel," H.J called after her, "You be careful too."

"Always am," she said walking away to find somewhere to orb away. First she went to Bianca's to get her clothes then left very quickly. The sounds she was hearing were creeping her out, and she never wanted to hear that again. Hearing her brother and his girlfriend together was something she could have lived without. Then she orbed to Hailey's house into the guest bedroom. _What is this parent's get away weekend? _She thought to herself seeing Hailey's parents were gone too. She jumped in the shower and got dressed for bed. When she was done getting ready for bed pulled the covers back, climbed in, and covered herself up.

She laid there and was just thinking. Her thoughts of course ended up about Chris, like always. She started feeling guilty about what happened tonight even though she knew she did nothing wrong. They weren't together, even though she really wanted them to be, and she knew he would never be with her. _He's my brother's best friend, my whitelighter, and he probably doesn't even like me like that _she thought to herself. After a while she started to feel lonely and it was to quiet. "Chris," she called out without thinking. A second later there was the sound of someone orbing followed by blue orbs which formed into Chris.

"Hey Mel, what's up," he said.

"I'm bored and lonely and I want someone to talk to," she told him.

"Oh, I see how it is. You only call me to hang out when you have nothing better to do," he joked with a smile.

"Oh you know I love you," she laughed. _More than you actually think,_ she thought to herself. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sit down?" she asked.

"Hey I just got here give me a minute. I'm getting there," he laughed walking over to the bed to sit next to Melinda. "So where is everybody? And why are you here? I thought you were all supposed to be at Bianca's and then eventually the guys go back to Logan's."

"Well as you should know, since you know us so well. We half lied to our moms. We went to Logan's to get him, Bianca, and Hailey. Then we went to a party for a while. Wyatt and Bianca went back to Bianca's and Kailey and Logan went back to Logan's. Then after a while I decided to leave so I told Hailey and H.J then came here. They are still at the party, but they said they aren't staying very much longer," she told him.

"I should have known," he laughed. "So why are you here alone instead of at Bianca's with Bianca and Wyatt or Logan's with Logan and Kailey?"

"Oh I left that part out. Everybody's parents are gone. I guess they all left for the weekend. And no none of us knew this when we came up with the plan it just worked out that way. I mean we all lied about where we were going when we talked to our parents, so they didn't think they would have to be staying, but whatever. Anyway, so since there are no parents at the houses I think you can figure out what they are doing. I didn't need to hear any of that. I would be scarred for life."

"Ok I knew that Wyatt and H.J were already doing it, but Kailey? Really? She's like my little sister? Little sisters aren't supposed to be doing stuff like that until there like 30," he joked.

"She's 18 Chris," she laughed, "at that age don't you think she has done it before?" she asked.

"No, I don't think about that kind of thing when it comes to her. And what are you saying just because someone's 18 that means they have had sex before?"

"I didn't say that. I just said that there was a high chance that she did. I mean nowadays most girls have had sex at like age 15 or 16 at least," she said exaggerating just a little bit.

"Really? So does that mean that your sister and your cousins have done it already?" he asked.

"No I think they're still a little grossed out about the idea. Plus none of them have even had a serious boyfriend before."

"Ok let's use a different example, of someone who is a little older. Like you?" he asked pretending not to really car, but hoping she says no. If she wants to be with someone else then that's fine because he can just be ignorant to the fact, and keep thinking she's not since there's no proof. But if she tells him that she has been with someone else then he will be quite jealous, but he just couldn't help but ask.

"No I have not. I'm like one of the five or ten percent that haven't," she told him. That made him heave a sigh of relief.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating, just a little bit?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little," she laughed. By this time they were laying down with her head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her. They fell into a comfortable silence. She looked up into eyes unaware that their faces were so close. They stayed that way for a minute then unconsciously moved towards each other like a magnet. Their lips softly touched and they stay there for a few seconds before they started moving their lips together. When air was too vital they broke away. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time," she told him honestly.

"Me too," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her again with more passion this time. Melinda pulled away needing to tell him what happened tonight before they went any further.

"Stop for a second," she stated nervously sitting up, "I need to tell you something before we go any further, but I don't want you to be mad or misunderstand or anything."

Chris sat up while saying, "Mel what is it? You can tell me anything I won't be mad. I could never be mad at you."

"That will probably change in a minute. Ok here goes nothing. So like I said I have liked you a lot for a long time now, but I never thought in a million years that you would ever like me back," she started. He went to say something but she stopped him. "And like I also said I have never had sex before either, but I have fooled around with guys before…"

"That's fine we weren't together you have nothing to apologize for," he interrupted.

"That's not what I had to tell you. So, umm, tonight at the party, as you already know, I got pretty drunk. And there was this guy there that I go to school with; he was the guy throwing the party. Anyway, we went upstairs and started making-out and then started fooling around. But then I stopped and decided I wanted to leave. Then when I started thinking about it I started feeling really guilty because I really liked you, but I thought it was alright since I didn't think you liked me. But I just needed to tell you in case you heard it from somebody else, and you thought that by me doing that then I didn't really like you or that I'm a slut or something. You know me fooling around with someone then turning around and making-out with you in the same night. I don't want you to think I'm using you or anything because I'm not," she finished. She was looking down at her hands too nervous to look him in the face.

He pulled her face up to look at him, "I'm not mad, I don't think you're slut, and I'm not doubting your feelings. You didn't know I felt the same way about you, you didn't know this was going to happen tonight, and we weren't a couple, it's fine."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really. Now may I go back to kissing you or do you still want to talk some more," he said smiling.

"Definitely no more talking," she laughed, "I liked the kissing."

"Good, cause so did I," he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her again. Then just stopped, "Wait a second…"

"I thought we were done talking?" she interrupted.

"We are after this. So does this mean we are officially a couple?" he asked.

"I sure as hell hope so," she laughed.

"Good," he said.

"Now shut up and kiss me," she said.

"Happily," he said leaning in to kiss her again. She turned to straddle him, his hands instinctively went to her hips, and continued kissing. Her hands were in his hair pulling at it. They were kissing for a while when Hailey and H.J walked in to check on her thinking she was already asleep.

Hailey automatically covered her eyes, "Oh my goodness. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. We thought you were asleep."

On the other hand H.J was smiling from ear to ear, "It's about fucking time. This whole secret thing was getting really tiring. And trying to keep anyone else from saying anything was getting a little difficult."

"Is that why they always sent me to hurry you up when you were taking forever getting ready for school?" Chris asked.

"Yep," H.J answered for her.

"And that's what Tamora was going to say this morning before you and Kailey elbowed her wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yep," he replied again.

"Anyway, we will be leaving you guys alone now," Hailey said, pulling H.J out of the room.

"Yep, we have our own fun to get to now," he told them.

"Ewwwwwww! I so did not want to know that," Melinda told him.

"Sorry cuz," he laughed.

When they left and shut the door behind them Melinda asked, "Chris will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," he said lying down on his side pulling her with him, and pulled her back against his stomach then put an arm around her waist. "Now go to sleep. You need it," he told her.

"Goodnight," she told him.

"Goodnight," he told her back. And with that they both fell asleep.

Everybody knew about Chris and Melinda by the time they got home due to H.J and his big mouth. Coop and his Cupid senses probably didn't help matters any either. The whole witch/whitelighter relationship rule was still a rule, but the Elders didn't seem to care if they were together. The family just figured that sense Melinda's already half witch-half Elder it didn't matter who she ended up with, her child would still be just the same. And most of all she was Piper's daughter so if the Elders did try to ban it then she would raise hell just like Piper did. Piper was excited that she found someone as good as Chris, so was Leo even though he would never admit it. Wyatt was glad that she was with Chris because he knew that Chris would never hurt her, but it was still kind of weird for him since Chris was his best friend. He just pushed that aside seeing as how he was going out with her best friend.

The all decided to stay at the manor that day and just spend time with the family while everybody wasn't running around all over the place having to do stuff. They were all sitting around the living room talking. "So how was your guys' night last night," Piper asked Wyatt, Melinda, Kailey, and H.J.

"It was really fun and relaxing. We should do it more often," Wyatt answered.

"You guys didn't get into any kind of trouble last night did you?" Phoebe asked them.

"No of course not," Kailey told them.

"Yea, we're not that stupid," Melinda continued, but before she could finish Patience interrupted.

"That stupid?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll rephrase. We're not stupid. We know better than to do something we aren't supposed to cause we know you guys will find out one way or another," Mel told them.

"So if we cast a truth spell on you then you won't have anything to say that would get you in trouble?" Paige asked.

"Nope," H.J answered calling her bluff. He knew they wouldn't do that, and even if they did they could word it where they were still telling the truth but their parents would think they were doing something completely innocent.

"So what did you do last night?" Prue asked.

"We just went out, met up with some friends, and hung out. At a reasonable hour we went back to Bianca's and Logan's," Wyatt said not specifying which ones went to which houses. After the moms got done asking about their night and was happy with their answers everyone decided to start having more fun. They turned on the _Xbox Kinect_ and started playing. Before too long everyone was having a blast and laughing really hard. Around 2 Piper started making lunch for everyone. When she was finished everybody sat down to enjoy a nice peaceful lunch, but of course they couldn't go two days without a demon. When he shimmered in everybody jumped up. Adults and older kids in the front ready, while Henry and the younger kids in the back but still had their guard up. Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris put a shield around everybody just in case.

"Oh you don't have to do that," the demon told the three of them, "I'm not here to hurt any of you."

"No hard feelings or anything," Melinda said sarcastically, "but like we would trust your ass. You're a demon, and demons don't come here to not attack us."

"They do when they want to bring you a message," he replied.

"A message, is that why you're here to give us a message? Well then what the hell is it?" Wyatt demanded, not once letting his guard down, always leaving the shield up on his family.

"A friend of mine had a very interesting vision," he said very slowly then stopped just to piss them off.

"Get the hell on with it so we can vanquish your ass," Melinda yelled.

"This friend saw a vision of the present time, but in an alternate time, I guess you could say," he said stopping again.

"Why would we give a shit about a vision your 'friend' saw?" H.J asked getting irritated.

"Oh you will when you find out what this alternate time was like," he answered.

"If we will care so much about it then please, enlighten us about this 'alternate time'," Paige said menacingly.

"Let's just say that we are going to make this vision happen, and none of you can stop us," he said.

"So this vision is what? Of evil taking over," Kailey asked already knowing the answer just wanting him to come out and say what exactly what happened in this vision.

"Yep, but that's all I'm going to say because we don't want you stopping us now do we?" and with that he shimmered out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **There will be links on my profile to see pictures of the actors and actresses of all the characters that are in the story that weren't in the show, which are all the kids (but Wyatt and Chris) and Logan and Hailey so you know what they look like. Here's Chapter 2 hope you like. If there's anything in particular that you would like to happen then let me know. I can't promise that it will happen, but I will try my best to make it fit. Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed or any of their characters.

Chapter 2

"What the hell was that?" Wyatt asked.

"And since when do they warn us of the evil plans. Are they getting stupider? That makes it so much easier for us to stop them," Melinda said.

"They must be pretty confident that we can't stop them or they wouldn't have told us," Piper answered.

"They might be showing off showing off to the other demons so they can take control of the Underworld. To show they are better than the rest because the rest of them couldn't beat us, but they can and they even gave us a warning," Phoebe explained.

"But they aren't going to beat us. Right?" Patience asked.

"Of course not sweetie," Paige answered.

"If we don't know who is in charge, and don't know what's going to happen, then how do you plan on us not getting beat?" Kat asked.

"There are 12 of us and 2 of them. They are so outnumbered. All we have to do is figure out the who, and then we will know how to vanquish them," Piper said.

"You make it sound so easy," Parker replied.

"It actually is. Now that I think about it," Melinda said.

"Really, if you're so smart then tell us how you're going to figure out who's in charge," Patience exclaimed.

"I will," she said mockingly.

"Girls," Piper warned, "Knock it off."

"Sorry Mom," they said together.

"So how are you going to do it then," Patience asked.

"It's simple, we just go to the book of shadows look for the demon that came here, summon him, then cast a truth spell on him, ask him who it is 'cause he won't be able to not tell us, and walla we know who it is," Melinda answered.

"Ok I'll go look in the book to find the demon," Wyatt said going up stairs.

"I'll help," H.J offered following him.

"Great call us when you need us," Melinda said orbing herself and Chris up to her room. She went to lock her door, then walked over to Chris and pushed him so he was sitting on the bed. He pulled her to him so she was standing between his legs.

"You're getting pretty good at this witch stuff," Chris said, "I can already tell that you're going to be the one always in charge."

"Thanks," I chuckled, "It helps that I've got a pretty good whitelighter that tends to help every now and then. He's pretty hot too so I can't help, but to listen to everything he says."

"Oh he is, is he?" he asked playing along.

"Yep, it's too bad I have a boyfriend, or I would have totally gone for him. Oh well," she said joking.

"Haha you're so funny," Chris chuckled. He pulled her closer and she bent down to kiss him.

She pulled away for a second, "I am, aren't I," she laughed.

"Yea, so funny you can be a comedian," he said sarcastically before he pulled her back down to him. She sat on his lap straddling him. When the need for air became too much he pulled away and trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. He began kissing, sucking, and nibbling up and down her neck. She unbuttoned the top button of his shirt before the boys called for her.

"Really? Already," Melinda asked.

"Let's go do this so we can be done with it already," Chris said.

"But I don't wanna," Melinda pouted. "I'm quite content right here, doing this," she said kissing his neck, and moving her hands down his chest then up shirt running her fingers along his abs.

"Babe, as much as I would love to stay here and finish this, we can't because they need us," he declared.

"But I don't wanna," she whined. He kissed her pouty lip away.

"You have to," he answered.

"Can't we stay here? Pleeeeeaaaaseee," she begged giving him puppy eyes.

"As much as I really don't want to deny you what you want and give in, I can't. They need our help, and the faster we go do it, the faster we can get it done, and the faster we can get to doing this again," he reasoned.

"Fine, but let it be known I'm doing this against my will, and I'm not going to be happy about it," she said.

"Dooley noted," he chuckled.

They walked up to the attack to finish this already.

"Okay who's this stupid demon," Melinda asked annoyed.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Wyatt joked, which earned him a glare, "Ok back on topic. The demon that showed up at the house is a lower-level demon called named Arnon. There's not really anything special about him. Obviously, him and whoever he is working with, are also working with a seer if they had a vision of some sort. So now all we need to do is summon Arnon here, and cast a truth spell on him."

"Great, let's do this," Melinda said. "Ok get the crystals ready, and put them in a circle. After we summon him put the last one down," she ordered while getting the candles set up, "Ok, everyone ready?" After everyone was ready then Melinda, Wyatt, and H.J said the spell.

Magic forces black and white

Reaching out through space and light,

Be he far or be he near

Bring us the demon Arnon here

Little balls of light started floating around until it formed into Arnon.

"Now," Melinda instructed Kailey to put the last crystal down. She put it down quickly locking him into the circle.

"What have you brought me here for?" he asked angrily.

For those who want the truth revealed

Open their hearts and secrets unseal

From now which the memories end

For those the demon Arnon that's now in this house

Only truth will be heard from his mouth

"Who's your leader?" Melinda asked.

"His name is Antosis," Arnon answered.

"What exactly is this alternate universe that he saw?" H.J asked.

"Evil rules the Earth. Evil is ruled by your precious Twice-Blessed," he replied.

"How long until he makes this happen?" Wyatt asks.

"You are too late. The change has been made. By day break the alternate universe will become our universe," he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Warning: **M rated lemon scene in this chapter. I will label where it starts and ends.

**Chapter 3**

"We can just vanquish him and the spell won't happen. Right," Patience asked.

"No, if he already cast the spell it happens whether he's dead or alive," Melinda answered.

"Then we can just cast a reversal spell," Tamora asked.

"In order to cast a reversal spell we would have to know the original, and we all know that Antosis isn't going to give it to us," Wyatt answered.

"Well we can ask Arnon," Kailey said.

"What's the spell?" H.J asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"How do you not know the spell?" Chris asked.

"He knew this might happen, and he wasn't taking any chances," he answered.

"Why did you even warn us?" Melinda asked.

"To prove that we were a lot better than other demons," he answered.

"So pretty much we're screwed?" Kat asked.

"Well, the alternate universe will definitely going to happen. To turn it back we would have to find another way to do it," Wyatt answered.

"Are you done with me yet?" Arnon asked.

"Yes actually, we are," H.J said. After he said that Melinda blew him up.

"So what do we do now?" P.J asked.

"We hope for the best," Chris answered.

"I'm going to my room," Melinda said. She grabbed Chris's hand, and went to her room. When she got in the room she closed, and locked the door. When she turned around she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. After a minute she started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey," Chris said softly, "What's wrong?"

"I just got you. What if after in this alternate reality I lose you?" she asked.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me," he answered.

"You can't know that," she said.

"I do know, and even if something happened to me. We will figure out how to fix it. I could never let you down, or let anything happen to you or us," he replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said.

**~~M Scene Lemon Starts~~**

She stood on her tip toes, and gave him a deep kiss. He lifted her up so that she didn't have to reach anymore. After a couple minutes he walked over, and laid her on the bed. When air became too essential Chris made a trail of kisses down to her neck. He licked, sucked, and nibbled up and down her neck. "Mmm…Chris, I need you," she moaned.

"You have me," he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

"I want you to make love to me," she told him shyly.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to make her do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Yes," she whispered. He kissed her lips before pulling away to take her shirt off. He trailed kisses down her body till he got to the top of her breasts, before he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He stared at her for a minute.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. He licked her nipple before taking it in his mouth licking, sucking, nibbling, and pulling on it. She arched her back pulling him closer while moaning. She pulled his shirt off quickly before attacking his lips again. He reached down, and pulled her pants and panties down at the same time. He trailed kisses up her leg until he got to the inside of her thigh.

"Chris please. I need more," she begged. He licked her slit until he reached her clit, before he plunged his tongue inside her. "Ohhh fuuuckkk…so good," she moaned. He took her clit into his mouth then slid one finger into her. After a minute he added another finger then another, then another trying to stretch her out so it didn't hurt as bad. "Chris, I need you now," she moaned. He positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. He quickly slid into her stopping at her barrier.

"This is going to hurt," he warned.

"I know," she said.

"Ready," he asked again.

"Yes," she answered. He pushed forward breaking her barrier, and stopped. She cried out in pain. He started to bite and suck on her neck to distract her. After a minute she moved her hips giving him the sign she was ready. He started out slowly letting her get use to him. Soon the pain turned to pleasure, and she was meeting him thrust for thrust. "Faster, please," she begged causing him pick up speed. "Oohhh god…mmmmm…so good…harder…oooooo….just like that…yesssss," she moaned. He thrust harder, while wrapping her legs around his waist to make him go deeper. "Oooooo…I'm so close," she moaned. He reached down, and started rubbing her clit. "Mmmmm…fuuuuccckkk…I'm cummmminnngg…Chrisssss," she called pushing Chris over the edge with her. He fell beside her, and pulled her close.

**~~M Lemon Scene Ends~~**

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, there is no other place I'd want to be," he told her. She smiled up at him, and leaned in and kissed him, before she laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep like that, hoping for the best tomorrow.

The next morning she woke up next to Chris. When she sat up she realized she didn't know where they were.

"Babe," she shook Chris, "Chris wake up."

"Come back to bed," he groaned.

"No get up," she said. After he finally woke up she asked, "Where are we?"

"In your room, now go back to sleep," he replied.

"No we're not," she told him. That caused him to fully wake up, and look around.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you," she answered. They got dressed, and walked out the door. It looked like they were in some kind of warehouse. After looking around for a little bit they found H.J, Haley, Kailey, and Logan.

"Where are we?" Everyone asked together.

"We don't know," Chris answered.

"Oh my god, what if this has something to do with that alternate reality thing. He said when we woke up we would be in the alternate reality," Melinda said.

"We need to get to the manor, and figure a way to switch back to our reality," H.J said.

"Where's everyone else?" Kailey asked.

"P.J and I are right here, but I don't know where the other anyone else is," Kat answered.

"Dad," Melinda called, "Dad can you hear me?" She got no answer.

"Mom," H.J called with the same result.

"Parker," Kailey called with again nothing.

"Patience? Tamora?" Melinda called with once again no answer.

"That's weird," P.J said.

"Way…" Kat began to call before the four oldest ones threw their hands over her mouth.

"Shh," H.J commanded.

"Why? We are trying to find everyone," she answered.

"Because he's evil remember?" Kailey asked.

"No he's not," she replied.

"Yes he is," Melinda told her, "Remember what Arnon said? When we woke up we would be in an alternate reality where Wyatt was the ruler of evil."

"Oh. Right," she said.

"Try you're guy's connections to see if you can find them," Chris told them.

"Good idea," the three oldest cousins said. They all closed their eyes to concentrate on the connections. After a minute they all opened their eyes.

"I didn't get anything from Parker," Kailey said sadly.

"Neither did I," H.J whispered.

"What does that mean," Kat asked.

"Yea that's never happened with any of us before," Tamora said.

"That's because it can't," Kailey said.

"Unless they were dead," H.J whispered.

"We can get them back right?" Kat asked crying.

"If we go back to the other reality we should. Wyatt must have killed them, but they're alive at this time in our reality," Melinda answered.

"What about Patience?" Tamora asked.

"She's still alive," she answered sadly.

"Well, then what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"She's with Wyatt," she started, "She's his second in command."

"Ok we have to get to the manor, and fix this," H.J said taking charge.

"Ok let's go," Kailey replied.

"We'll orb, or in you two's case heart, outside of the manor, but no magic inside. Just in case they can sense it," Chris told them. They all orbed or hearted right outside of the manor. They carefully and quietly walked in to the manor, and made their way up to the attic.

"The books gone," Logan whispered.

"Yeah, what are we going to do now?" Haley asked.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. I'm going to say the spell to call the book back while you Kailey draw the triquetra on the wall over there, and I'm going to find the spell to go back in time. We'll go back two days. We'll figure out the rest of the plan when we get there," Melinda said.

"Ok, everyone ready?" H.J asked.

"Yea, let's do this," Kailey answered.

I call upon the ancient power

To help us in this darkest hour

Let the book return to this place

To claim our future in its rightful place

Melinda started flipping through the book to find the spell. After a minute a group of demons showed up, and started attacking.

"I did not see that coming," Melinda said. Kailey and H.J pulled Haley and Logan behind them.

"Leave," a voice said behind the demons, "They're no threat to me."

Wyatt walked out of the dark towards them. Melinda and Chris threw their shields up over everyone.

"There's no use in this. It's not like you're going to be able to defeat me," Wyatt said, "Come on Mel. Join me and our sister. The rest of you can join if you want, but all I really care about is Melinda."

"Well you can't have her," Chris sneered. Wyatt turned towards him, and threw him across the room with his telekinesis.

"Chris," Melinda yelled. She turned to Wyatt, and threw him into the wall with her telekinesis. She made sure everyone was under the shield before hurriedly found the spell, and said it as fast as she could.

Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Head the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time

The triquetra turned blue opening a portal.

"EVERYONE GO!" Melinda yelled. They all ran through the portal just as Wyatt threw a fireball at them, hitting the wall after the portal closed.

"Everyone ok?" Chris asked.

"Yea, I think so," they all answered.

"So what are we doing now?" Logan asked.

"You two are doing nothing, but staying here with our past selves while we go find Antosis," Melinda answered.

"What are we going to do when we get there," Kat asked.

"Well we need the Power of Three. So we need Wyatt. The rest of you are going to stay here with Logan and Haley," Melinda answered.

"I'd rather go with you," Chris said not liking the idea about being away from Melinda at the time.

"I need you to stay here. You're the only one besides H.J and I that can heal, and since we need to be there for the Power of Three spell then you need to stay here in case something were to happen," she reasoned.

"Fine," he said still not liking it.

"I'll be back perfectly safe," she replied before giving him a kiss. "Wyatt," she called. Right after that orbs formed into Wyatt.

"Weren't you guys just downstairs?" he asked.

"Yea, but we are from the future by two days. We're here to undo what Antosis did, but it's a Power of Three spell so let's go," she told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"That demon that came, and warned you guys about an alternate reality. Well, he works for Antosis. He changed our reality into the alternate reality. So we need to go to the underworld, and vanquish him to make that not happen," H.J explained.

"Oh, ok. Do one of you guys have a spell yet?" he asked.

"Yes," they said.

"Ok let's go," he told them. Melinda and H.J gave Chris and Haley a kiss one more time before they orbed out with Wyatt to the Underworld. When they got down there they found Antosis, and said the spell before he got a chance to do anything.

Hear us now, the witches call

He who makes Samaritans fall

We speak as one, the power of three

And banish you to eternity.

A moment later he went up in smoke then blew up. Once he was gone they orbed back to the manor.

"Did you vanquish him?" Piper asked. While they were gone everyone from the past made their way up to the attack. Someone must have caught them up on what happened. Paige, and Piper didn't look to happy.

"Yes," they said together.

"I'm glad, but Wyatt you are in big trouble for not telling me that you went off to vanquish a demon.

"Mom, I'm an adult and I am one of the Power of Three. You need to stop worrying so much," he told her.

"I'll deal with you later," she told him, "Right now we have to get your sister, cousins, and their boyfriends and girlfriend back to their time."

"Ok, you guys all ready?" Paige asked.

"Yep," they all said. Past Wyatt, Melinda, and H.J said the spell causing the triquetra to light up again. The future people walked through the portal again, but this time everything was back to normal. When they saw everyone else they all hugged each other.

"Well now that, that is all fixed we will sit down, and eat together. Then we need to get some sleep, we all need it," Piper said. So with that they all went downstairs ate a delicious dinner made by Piper. Then they all went to bed for a well deserved sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated lately. Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.

**Warning: **M lemon scenes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Chris was lying in the bed with Melinda watching her sleep. He really didn't want to wake her up, but she had school today so he had to. He started trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Melinda," he said, "Babe you need to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open as she woke up.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning beautiful," he replied giving her a kiss, "You need to get up, and get dressed for school."

"I just wanna stay here like this all day," she whined.

"I know, I would love to, but you have to go to school," he told her.

"I don't wanna," she pouted.

"I know you don't, but you have to. Then it will be just you and me," he said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he answered.

"And we can do anything I want?" she asked.

"Anything," he replied.

"Anything?" she asked again seductively straddling him.

"Anything," he answered again.

She leaned down, and started kissing him. After a few minutes of making out he pulled away.

"You need to go get ready," he told her.

"Fine," she said, "but when I get home, we are continuing this."

As she walked off to get her clothes he smacked her butt making her squeak. She went, and jumped in the shower real quick as Piper was getting up to wake up the kids.

She knocked on Wyatt's door. "Time to get up," she called.

"I'm up," he called back. She walked to Patience's door to wake her up.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," she called.

"Ok," she called through the door.

"Now to get Melinda up," she said to herself. She walked to Melinda's door, and knocked. There was no answer so she knocked again with the same response. She went to knock again before Melinda came up behind her.

"I'm up already," she said.

"Where is my daughter and what have you done with her," Piper joked.

"Haha. Chris was here early to wake me up so I was ready on time," Mel said.

"I like him more and more every day. I think he's good for you," she told her.

"Thanks," Melinda said, "Ok I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"Breakfast will be ready by the time you're done," Piper called to her kids.

30 minutes later Wyatt and Patience came down seeing Melinda down there already.

"Am I seeing things or is Melinda down here ready before us?" Wyatt asked Patience.

"If you're seeing things then so am I," Patience answered.

"How is Melinda down here before us?" Wyatt asked walking into the dining room with Melinda and his parents.

"Chris," they said. Just then Chris orbed in.

"You talking about me?" he asked smiling.

"No, we were talking about the miracle that happened today," Patience answered.

"Shut up," Melinda told her.

"Well it's true. You are never ready on time," Wyatt answered.

"Yeah, yeah," Mel replied, "Hey baby."

"Hey," he said giving her a kiss before sitting down. Soon everyone had made their way to the manor. They ate breakfast, finished homework, or anything else they needed to do before school.

"Ok kids time to go to school," Piper told them.

"Bye," they all said.

They all gave their parents a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before walking out Melinda gave one last kiss to Chris. They all got in the cars and went to school. When they got there they met up with Haley, Logan, and Bianca. The younger five left heading to class knowing that the others take forever. The day was uneventful as most days. When school was over they drove back to the manor to hang out. The younger five went up to Patience room to do homework. Wyatt, H.J, and Kailey went up to Wyatt room to play Xbox.

"I'll join you guys in a little bit. I'm going to go do some homework," Melinda lied.

"She's lying," Wyatt said after she walked out.

"She's probably calling Chris to do something," Kailey answered.

"It better not be the something that I think you're thinking," Wyatt replied.

"She is 18 and has finally gotten with the love of her life. You cannot possibly think that she isn't going to have sex with him," Kailey answered.

"Thinking that my little sister is having sex is one thing because I have no proof so I can pretend she isn't. Knowing for a fact that she is having sex is completely different because that means I can't deny it," he explained.

"So what if it's a fact and you can't deny it," she said.

"She's my baby sister," he exclaimed.

"Yea I know. So what," she replied.

"Do you know nothing about men," H.J replied.

"I know that they're idiots," she answered, "What's the big deal."

"The big deal is that she's my sister," Wyatt answered.

"I do not understand. I know she is your sister, but she's 18 years old she can make her own decisions. I know for a fact that both if you had sex younger than her. What's the difference?" she asked.

"The difference is, she's my baby sister," Wyatt said again.

"OH MY GOD. I KNOW THAT ALREADY," Kailey said.

"The difference is she's a girl," H.J elaborated for Wyatt.

"Oh my god, you guys are so sexist," she answered.

"We're not sexist. We are protective," Wyatt answered.

"Protective of what? Do you guys really think that Chris would hurt her? He loves her to death, and you can tell just by the way they look at each other. Even if he could hurt her, he wouldn't be stupid enough to because our family. So knock it off," she ordered.

"I know, I know. Fine," Wyatt said.

**~~M lemon Scene~~**

"Chris," Melinda called when she got in her room, and locked the door. A second later he orbed into the room. She ran to him, and jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned down to kiss him hungrily. When the lack of air became too much they pulled apart. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too babe," he told her while kissing her neck.

"Bed," Melinda ordered.

He walked over to her bed, and laid her down before climbing on top of her. She pulled in down into another earth-shattering kiss while running her fingers up and down his abs below his shirt. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Make love to me," Melinda said looking straight into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have never been surer about anything in my life," she answered.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"It's going to hurt no matter what, but I'd much rather it be you then anyone else," she told him.

He looked away from her without saying anything.

"I know you're going to cause me the least amount of pain you can. I can handle, please," she asked again.

"You will tell me if it becomes too much?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I swear," she replied.

He captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. She pulled him as close as she could get him while deepening the kiss. He slid his hand under her shirt up her side. She pulled away long enough for him to pull it over her head. He started sucking, nibbling, and licking up and down her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head, and ran her fingers up and down his abs. He trailed kisses down her body until he got to the top of her breasts before unsnapping her bra, and throwing it somewhere in the room. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before taking it in his mouth sucking, nibbling, and licking it. She arched her back, and moaned pulling his head closer.

"Oh Chris, baby that feels so good," she moaned out.

When he was done with that breast he switched to the other giving it the same treatment. She unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them and his boxers down as far as she could. He got up long enough to take them the rest of the way and taking hers off before kissing a trail of kisses down her body starting at her neck. He continued down her body until he got to the line of her panties then he pulled them off while kissing her legs following them. After he got them all the way off he grabbed her leg and started kissing the inside of her thigh. He did the same thing to the other leg. He was so close to where she needed him, but he wasn't moving there yet. "Please," she breathed out.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please, stop teasing," she begged. He licked all the way up slit ending at her clit. "Oh god," she moaned. He slid a finger into her and pumped in and out. "Fuck…baby that…oh god…that…shit…that feels so good." He added another finger, and then took her clit into his mouth sucking, nibbling, and licking. "Damn it…ooohhh…don't stop…oooooh yea…please, faster….harder…yessssss…I'm so close." She tightened around his fingers and felt tightening in her stomach. He bent his fingers inside her, and pumped as fast and hard as he could. "Oh god…shit yessss…I'm cuuuuuummmmminnnng," she yelled. He licked her all clean before he kissed his way back up her body.

"Delicious," he said against her lips. She pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. He positioned himself between her hips. "You're absolutely sure about this?" he asked again.

"Yes. I need you baby," she whined.

"Quick like a Band-Aid or slow," he asked.

"Quick," she answered.

He thrust into her quickly stopping right before her barrier. She squeezed her eyes shut, and dug her nails into her biceps.

"Ready? This is going to be the worst part," he said.

"Yes," she answered.

He lent down and started sucking, nibbling, and licking her neck. If he was going to do this and cause her pain he was at least going to distract her. He pushed through her barrier and held still letting her get use to him. She bit her lip trying to hold in her scream of pain, but tears were running down her cheeks. He hated making her cry like this. He kissed her tears away.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes just give me a minute," she said.

After a minute she moved her hips to show she was ready. He slowly pulled out and thrust back in. He kept it at a slow pace until she said otherwise.

"Faster baby, please," she begged.

He picked up his pace for her, and returned his attention to her neck.

"Ohhhh," she moaned. He started to pick up speed making her moan louder. "Harder baby, harder please," she begged. He slammed into as hard as he could. "Oh yes…mmmm…fuuuuuck…right there…oh yes…ooooooohhhhhh…yessssssss," she moaned loudly. He knew she was close so he reached down, and rubbed her clit. "Oooohhhhh…Chris, baby…yesssss…fuuuuuucccckkk…I'm cummmmminnngggg…Chrisssssssss," she yelled.

**~~M lemon Scene end~~**

He lay down beside her, and pulled her to him.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"None," she answered, "I'm tired."

"Take a nap. I'll wake you up when suppers done," he chuckled.

"Ok," she yawned.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too," she whispered before falling asleep.

**AN:** I know there's not that much in this chapter. I'm trying to figure out what I want to happen next. If there's anything you'd like to happen then let me know. Otherwise I will hopefully update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with planning a wedding. I'm going to switch from 3rd person to 1st person because I just find it a little easier. Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed

**Chapter 5**

_Melinda's POV_

I woke up to Chris shaking me.

"Babe you need to wake up. Supper's done," he told me.

"Ok," I said groggily.

I stood up not expecting the soreness in my lower body which made me groan in pain.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Yea, just a little sore," I answered.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, I wanted you to make love to me. I will be fine by tomorrow, I promise. It doesn't even hurt that bad. I've had much worse," I told him.

"I know, but it doesn't me I feel any less bad for causing you pain," I responded.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"For hurting you, yes, for making love to you defiantly not," he answered right away.

"Good because I loved it," I told him honestly, "I'm fine I promise."

"Ok. Get dressed so we can go downstairs and eat," he hurried me.

"Ok, ok, ok just hold your horses mister," I chuckled.

I went over to my dresser where I had my pajamas at, and bent over to get into the bottom drawer then I wiggled my butt a little to give him a show.

"Babe, don't do that," he groaned while grabbing my hips to keep them from moving. I moved back a little, and grind up against him. "If you don't stop that I am going to take you right here and now," he warned.

"Go ahead," I replied seductively making him groan more.

"I can't or someone's going to catch us when they come up here to get us since we aren't down there yet," I responded, "Now get dressed baby girl."

"Fine," I pouted.

"We can finish this once we get done eating. Which means the faster you get dressed the faster you can eat, and the faster we can come back up here," he told me kissing my pout away.

After he told me that I got dressed faster than I have ever gotten dressed before. Then I ran out the door telling Chris to hurry up.

"Someone's excited about eating," Kailey teased when we got to the dining room table.

"I'm hungry," I said sitting down beginning to scarf my food down.

"Slow down Melinda or you're going to make yourself sick," my mom directed me.

"I can't. I have to hurry up because Chris was in the middle of helping me with something," I lied.

"Yea helping you with your horniness," Kailey chuckled under her breath from next to me. I elbowed her in the ribs before giving her a "shut up" look. Thank goodness nobody heard her.

"Well you were sleeping when we came to get you," my mom replied.

"That's because I fell asleep in the middle of it so I have to hurry up so I can finish it before you make Chris leave," I lied again. I could tell Kailey was trying to hold in a laugh.

"So what is Chris helping you with? " Wyatt asked glaring at Chris. Well I'm going to guess that he knows that I had sex with Chris. Oh well, I'm an adult I can do what I want. Kailey was giving me a knowing look.

"Homework," I lied again.

"I bet you're making it really _hard _for him," Kailey giggled. If she gets me caught I swear I'm going to kill her.

"Homework? Well Chris is doing wonders with you. First getting you to school on time, and now homework," my mom laughed.

"Well Kailey, H.J, and I talked to the counselor, and she said if we pass all our classes this year then we can graduate early," I responded which was true. We didn't want to go to school next year so we are going to finish all our classes this year, and graduate. Wyatt could have done it too, but he wanted to stay in school with us so he taking a bunch of classes he doesn't need.

By this time I was done eating so I went into the kitchen with my dishes. While I was washing my dishes I felt two arms circle my waist from behind making me jump in surprise.

"Chris," I whined," don't do that. You scared me."

"Sorry," he chuckled kissing my neck.

"Ok let's go," I said pulling him towards my room after I was done.

"We are going to go finish my homework," I fibbed, "Nobody bother us."

When we got to my room I opened the door while pulling Chris in with me.

"Well someone's in a hurry," he laughed.

"Well, I'm horny," I said while jumping in his arms, and putting my legs around his waist.

I pulled him into a hungry kiss. He turned us around, and pressed me up against the wall. He made a trail of kisses down my neck while he ran his shirt up the bottom of my shirt. I pulled away long enough for him to pull it off. As soon as he had it off there was a knock at my door.

"Melinda," Wyatt called.

"Go away Wyatt!" I yelled, "We are busy!"

"You know I can orb into your room," I responded.

"Shit," I whispered.

I grabbed my shirt from Chris, and threw it on quickly. I gave him one final kiss before he sat me down. I went to the door to let Wyatt in while Chris pulled my math book out, and sat at my desk.

"What?!" I asked annoyed when I opened the door.

"I have a suspicion of what you have been up to. Chris you are my best friend, but if I find out that you had sex with my sister I will beat the shit out of you," Wyatt threatened.

When he said that I slapped him.

"I don't give a shit if I'm your little sister. I am 18 almost 19. I can do whatever I want, and if that is to have Chris make love to me then that is what I will do," I sneered.

"You are my little sister. I am supposed to protect you," he said.

"Protect me when I am in trouble not from my boyfriend. He is your best friend. Would you really beat him up for something I told him that I wanted him to do?" I asked.

"I don't want him to hurt you," he replied.

"Wyatt, I love Melinda, and I could never hurt her," Chris added.

"Do you think so little of him? Here's a better question. Do you think he is that stupid? Even if he wanted to hurt me he wouldn't because that would be beyond stupid. How many people are in this family who would kill him if he hurt me? A lot. I love him, and I will do whatever I want with him," I growled.

"I'm sorry. You're my baby sister, and I have grown up making sure you never got hurt. I can't just shut that off, but I'll try to back off because I know he won't hurt you," he softened.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," I swore.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

"Come here," he said pulling me into a hug.

"You are the best the brother I could ever ask for, but you just have to let me live my life the way I want," I explained.

"I'll do my best, and Chris, I'm sorry I threatened to beat you up. You're my best friend, but I kind of over-react when it comes to my baby sister," I apologized.

"It's ok. I completely understand. You're just trying to protect her, and if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing," Chris responded.

"So I'm not thrilled about it, but if you are going to have sex at least make sure you're safe and quiet. I don't want to hear it," Wyatt said before walking out the door.

When he said that I looked at Chris with a look of fear. I closed the door, and I started hyperventilating a little.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"We…no...condom," I stuttered.

When I said that I look of realization crossed his face.

**AN: **Sorry for the cliffy, but don't worry I will update soon. Review and let me know what you think. Would you like to see Melinda be pregnant or not? Is there anything that you would like to see happen? I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been busy with planning a wedding, and my sister just had a baby. Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed

**Chapter 6**

"It will be ok," Chris told me.

"How? How will it be ok?" I asked starting to freak out.

"You are almost 19. It may still be young, but at least you are an adult. You will be done with school in a couple months. You don't have to worry about any bills for the house because your mom and aunts do that. You have a job, and the only things you will have to worry about are your car and the baby if you are pregnant. If you are pregnant then we can do this. Together," he assured me.

"You're right," I calmed a little.

"In a couple weeks when the test will be able to tell then we will take a test, but until then all we can do is wait. Ok?" he asked.

"Ok," I said. As long as he was here with me then I would be fine. "Thanks."

"You have nothing to thank me for," he replied.

"FAMILY MEETING!" my mom yelled, "THAT MEANS YOU TOO CHRIS!"

We walked downstairs into the living room, and waited until everyone was down here.

"So the younger five came, and talked to us about finishing out school at Magic School a few weeks ago. All of us parents sat down, and talked about it. We came to a few decisions," my mom started.

"We decided you guys can go," Phoebe continued.

"YES!" the younger five cheered.

"BUT," dad yelled over them, "There are a few conditions."

"Like?" Patience asked.

"First," Coop said, "After your magic studies you will meet with us, and you will have to do the main studies you would at high school. English, math, science, and if there are other classes you would want to take like cooking, history, or something like that we will be teaching you those things."

"What does this have to do with us?" H.J asked.

"We are getting there," Paige answered.

"Second condition," Henry continued, "We will be moving to magic school with you guys."

"WHAT?" all of us asked.

"You didn't think we would just let you guys move into Magic School without us coming with you did you?" mom asked.

"What about the club and the bar?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm starting to get too old to take care of it anyway. Even if we wouldn't be going to Magic School we would still be asking you this. We want you to run it. Wyatt and Melinda you will be working together in charge, but you still have to help H.J and Kailey with it. I figured since Wyatt cooked more than he could be in charge of the restaurant and Melinda the club since you sing there all the time, but it's up to you two to figure that out," she explained.

"What about your job dad?" H.J asked.

"I'm getting too old to. It's time that I retired," he answered.

"I'm retiring from the paper. If there are any fans that still want advice I will email them or mail them still, but I'm done at the paper," Phoebe told me.

"What about the houses?" Kailey asked.

"We are keeping them obviously," Paige answered.

"Everything is going to stay how it is, but we aren't going to be here with you every day. You can all live in the manor if you want, or live in Paige or Phoebe's houses. You won't have to worry about anything bill wise. You guys already have the family credit cards so you guys just have to worry about going and getting food, soap, shampoo, and other stuff the houses will need," mom explained.

"You also have to make sure they stay clean and in once piece. Same rule applies. No using magic to do something that you could do without it," Coop continued.

"But there has to be at least one person living in the manor at all times for obvious reasons," Phoebe instructed.

"You guys are adults now, and we know you wanted your own places soon anyway. So now you can, but you don't have to worry about money part," Paige supplied.

"When are you guys moving?" I asked.

"Right after school ends," dad answered.

"I know this will take some time to get used to, but we know you guys can do it," Henry said.

"It's getting late. Time for bed everyone," mom instructed.

Our cousins, aunts, and uncles went to their houses, and mom, dad, Wyatt, Patience, Chris, and I went upstairs and went to bed.

The next day we did our normal routine. We went to school with nothing exciting happening. When we got home we did our homework and chores.

"Sweetie," my mom said to me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Do you mind going to the club, and making sure everything is running right," she asked.

"Sure no problem," I answered.

She had no problem with Wyatt and I going to the club, and making sure it ran right for the night because she knew we would still get up in the morning. I went upstairs, got in the shower, picked up my clothes, got dressed, and left. The club ran perfectly fine that night. I was cleaning and stocking everything up after the club closed. Once I locked up I headed out to my car. Halfway to my car something jumped in front of me blocking my way to my car. At first I couldn't see what it was, but I knew it was a demon since they just appeared out of nowhere like that.

"All I want to do is go home, take a shower, and go to bed. You couldn't have waited until tomorrow to attack?" I complained.

"Sorry Halliwell, but you are going to die," she told me.

Great, just what I needed.

"That's what they all say. Do you know how many succeeded? None. So if you want to do this let's go so I can go home," I replied.

"My pleasure," she sneered.

Her teeth and nails grew all of a sudden. She ran towards me, and threw a kick in my directions that I easily blocked. We continued to spar back and forth for a while. She swiped at me, and her nails put a huge gash in my side.

"Now I've really had it. This was my favorite shirt," I growled before throwing her back with my telekinesis. Before she got a chance to retaliate I blew her up. "That's what you get bitch."

I got into my car, and drove back to the house. I wasn't surprised to see that my mom was still up. They knew that I could take care of myself, but one of them still stayed up until we were all home so they knew we were home safe. I also wasn't surprised when mom bombarded me with questions when she saw the big gash on my side.

"What happened?" my mom asked.

"Demon," I answered.

"Well no shit. I figured that out, but what happened?" she asked again.

"I was on my way to my car when some demon jumped in front of me, said I was going to die, attacked, we fought, and I blew her up. Same old, same old," I replied.

"What kind of demon was it?" she asked.

"I don't know," I responded.

"Well we have to figure it out. Let's go," she instructed walking up the stairs.

"But mom," I whined, "I blew it up."

"Drop the sass missy. If I have learned anything all these years we have fought evil it is that most times when you think you vanquished them or blew them up you didn't. Now let's go," she demanded giving me a look telling me not to argue back. "Chris," she called when we walked into the attic.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Heal," she stated.

He looked over at me, and when he saw the gash he came over to me with a concerned look before healing me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Demon," I answered.

When he gave me a look I reiterated what happened.

"Your mom is right. There is a chance that this demon isn't really gone," he told me.

"What did it look like?" my mom asked.

"I don't know," I whined again. I really wasn't in the mood for this.

"The faster we find the demon in the book the faster you can go to bed," she responded.

"Fine. At first she just looked like a really hot girl, but right before she attacked her nails and teeth grew really long. And I think she has wings because I think she flew in front of me," I answered.

"You think she had wings? She either had them or she didn't," my mom stated.

"I think she did because if she did she put them away quickly," I returned.

"Ok so a hot woman with wings and long sharp teeth and nails. That narrows it down almost none," she reacted.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I asked with an attitude.

"Melinda Halliwell," she said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Is this it?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"This?"

"Nope."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"Nope."

"You know this would go by a lot faster if you would actually help," my mom stated.

Chris started chuckling at this until I glared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait. That's it," I stopped her.

"Myrmidons," she stated.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"Pretty much it says they are considered to be dangerous. They originally started as a group of women who had their hearts broken by men so they go after what they call 'lovers', in other words people who are in a true love that can't be broken, out of jealousy. The only way to vanquish them is a Power of Three spell and a potion," she paused to give me a told you so look.

"Ok I get. Can we continue please?" I asked.

"It saws to watch out for their nails and teeth because they are poisonous," she continued, "Please tell me that you got that gash from a weapon or something."

"No, but Chris healed me. We're all good. What else does it say?" I pressed.

"No we are not all good missy," she stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Babe, when it says poisonous it means that you can be changed into one of them," Chris supplied.

"Well how do we get me to not change into one?" I asked.

"The only way to prevent you from being changed, or to turn you back into your original form is to get rid of the leader," my mom answered.

"Ok simple. We will write a spell, make a potion, and I'll be fine," I said starting to walk out of the attic.

"There's one more thing," my mom stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"If you do change, and if you end up killing someone then you will be stuck as a Myrmidon forever," she stated.

"Great," I complained, "Come and get me when the spell and potion are ready."

I walked downstairs into my room. All of a sudden I felt a calling to me that I couldn't refuse. I went to my window, opened it, and flew out to my master.

**AN: **Sorry about the cliffy, but I thought that would be a good place to stop. I will update soon! Please tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Tell what you want to see happen, and I'll try to make it happen. What do you want to see happen with Melinda about the pregnancy scare? Do you think she should be pregnant or would you rather her not be pregnant?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it, tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed

**Chapter 7**

_Piper's POV_

After Mel went to her room Chris and I went to get Wyatt, and we called H.J. We reiterated what happened with Melinda, and what we had to do to save her.

"So H.J you work on a spell. Wyatt you start on the potion that is in the book. I'm going to go check on Mel," I instructed them.

I went downstairs to check on Mel. I knocked on her door a couple of times with no answer so I walked in to see if she was ok. When I went in I saw that she wasn't there. I checked the rest of the house with no hint that she was there. I checked her room one more time and I realized that her window was open. I ran back up to the attic.

"Guys I think Melinda changed already," I announced.

"Why?" the guys asked.

"She's not in the house, and her window was opened. Myrmidons can fly," I stated.

"What are we going to do?" Wyatt asked.

"Finish the spell and the potion then we will find the leader, vanquish her, and save Melinda," I responded like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Once everything was ready we were about to leave when H.J stopped us.

"It's a Power of Three spell. If Mel changed already she won't say the spell. How are we going to do it?" he asked.

"Kailey," I called, "It will still work if she does it, but she has to bless the spell to."

"What's going on?" Kailey asked.

"Bless potion, and we'll will explain while you are doing it," I directed.

While she was doing that we told her what was going on.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"They are across town," I answered, "Okay let's go."

Wyatt grabbed my hand, and everyone orbed to where we found Mel while scrying. When we got there we saw Melinda about to kill an innocent.

"Mel stop," Wyatt called.

When she turned to look at us she threw us back with her telekinesis. She, along with the rest of them, started walking towards us intent to kill.

"How does she still have her witch powers?" Kailey asked.

"She will keep them unless she kills someone then she will be a whole Myrmidon," I answered, "Okay, everyone take one of them."

After what felt like ages I started blowing them all up. I know it wouldn't vanquish them for good, but it would give us a chance to escape. We all got back to the manor quickly.

"Well that was a huge fail," Kailey said.

"I know, but we will save her," I responded.

"Really, and how many times did you guys change into things?" H.J asked.

"A lot," I answered.

"Well how many times did you guys almost get stuck that way permanently?" Wyatt asked.

"Just as many," I answered.

"Look guys I know this sucks, but all we need to do is regroup, get more potions, and come up with a better plan. We can do this. We have to do this. For Melinda's sake," Chris encouraged.

"So what are we going to do this time?" Kailey asked.

"Go to the Underworld, find the lair, find the leader, and then vanquish the leader," I responded.

We got more potions, came up with a plan, and then went to the Underworld.

"Where is she" I asked.

"This way. Follow me, stay close, and be quite," Chris instructed.

"I've done this before mister," I stated.

"I know. I was talking to them. I don't want us to be ambushed by every demon down here," he replied.

We were walking for a while when we finally got to the lair.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked.

"Ready," they repeated.

"Let's go," I directed.

When we walked in there were more than I expected to be there.

"Are you sure this was a good plan?" Kailey asked.

"This is the only way," I answered.

"Which on is the leader?" H.J asked.

"That one," Chris answered pointing to the one not far from the throne.

"Everyone keep attacking until you can get to the Queen then throw the potion, and say the spell," I instructed just as we started fighting.

Melinda ended up going after Chris who was trying to make her see sense. He knew that it wasn't going to change her back, but I knew that plan far too often. He was just trying to not fight her for as long as possible. Finally Wyatt was able to get close enough to the Queen to throw the potion.

"Guys spell," he yelled as he was throwing the potion.

Hear us now, the witches call

She who makes lovers fall

We speak as one, the cousins three

And banish you to eternity

She went up in flames before finally blowing up. After she was vanquished all the Myrmidons around were blowing up to join her in hell. Once they were all vanquished we rushed over to Melinda who was passed out.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I healed all her injuries. Her body is just worn out so with a little rest she will be perfectly fine," Chris answered me.

"Good," I breathed, "Ok guys let's go home, and go to bed. You guys have to get up for school in a couple hours."

"Mom," Wyatt whined, "I can't go to school with only two hours of sleep."

"Fine. I'll call you and Melinda in only because I know how much you guys need your sleep to be able to properly vanquish demons. I don't want you guys to get killed because of a lack of sleep," I replied, "And I'll call your guys' moms to let them know you need to stay home too, but they probably already know that."

"Thank you," they said together.

"Ok let's go home, and get a well-deserved sleep," I stated.

We all orbed to the attic to clean everything up.

"Chris, can you bring Mel to her room?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"And stay with her. This is the first time she has been changed into something evil, and I know how freaked out I was when it happened to me the first time. I know she won't want to be alone," I said.

"I wouldn't plan on leaving her anyway," he told me sincerely.

"Thank you," I stated.

"You don't have to thank me," he replied before walking out.

"He is so good for her," I breathed.

"Yes he is," the kids agreed.

"I couldn't bear to see my little sister with any other guy," Wyatt stated.

"Ok kids. Let's get this cleaned up then off to bed. If you two want to sleep here feel free to," I said to Kailey and H.J.

"No thanks," they answered together.

"Not that I don't love staying here, but after all that I just want to go lay in my own bed," Kailey responded.

"Same here," H.J agreed.

"I understand. Ok everything is cleaned up. It is 5 o'clock so I'm going to go wake Patience up then make breakfast for everyone. It will be done in about 30-45 minutes. If you guys don't want to stay up to wait for it then I'll save some for you guys," I told them.

"Save me some," they all muttered sleepily making me chuckle.

"You guys are falling asleep on your feet. Go ahead and go to bed," I instructed.

"Good with me," they said before heading off to bed.

I walked down the steps towards Patience's room to wake her up.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," I called through the door.

"I'm up," she returned.

"Breakfast will be waiting when you're ready," I announced before going to make breakfast.

After I was finished cooking, and I was setting the table Leo came down.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?" he asked.

"Demon," I yawned.

"What?" he asked again.

"Melinda was attacked by a Myrmidon," I answered.

"Did she get scratched?" he probed.

"Yes, but she's fine," I returned.

"Well why isn't everyone out trying to vanquish the Queen?" I inquired.

"Because that's what Wyatt, Kailey, H.J, Chris, and I were doing all night. We made a spell and potion then went, and vanquished their asses. Melinda is upstairs asleep perfectly safe in her Elder/Witch body," I explained.

"When did you guys get finished?" he questioned.

"Just now. We came home, I sent them to bed, and I came down here to make breakfast," I clarified.

"Well breakfast is done. Go on up to bed. I'll make sure everyone eats, and gets to school on time," he offered.

"Ok. Paige and Phoebe already know that Kailey and H.J were helping so they aren't going to school either. So make sure you guys save some for the six of us," I instructed.

"I will. Don't worry about anything. I have it under control now go to bed," he demanded.

"Ok, ok," I chuckled before heading to bed. Before I got to our room I could hear Patience downstairs.

"I knew it was going to be a one-time thing. We are going to be late again because Melinda takes too long to get ready," she said.

This made me chuckle as I got into my PJ's, got into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
